


May the past stay in the past 2.0

by clexaddiction



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Polis, The 100 - Freeform, canonverse, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaddiction/pseuds/clexaddiction
Summary: "Lexa, tell me you didn't just introduce me to your whore".This is an extended version of May the past stay in the past. I thought I didn't explore the first one the way I wanted to here it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and the story's universe belong to The 100 and The CW. Not me.
> 
> Lexxi, thank you for the tips <3

It was a bright sunny day, the streets of Polis were loud and full of life. Children running around the stands, as merchants announced their products with strong voices, some in Trigedasleng, others in English. The city never ceased to amaze Clarke, each day leaving the Sky Girl with a better impression. She had been living there for months now, and everyday she learnt something new from the grounders and their amazingly rich culture.

As Clarke and The Commander walked through the streets, people would approach them, some nodding their heads respectfully, others offering all kinds of products: from meat on sticks to fine kinds of fabric and even handcrafted grounder masks. Some would even dare to come closer and kneel in front of them, quickly standing up not to bother the two leaders.

As they headed to a specific jewelry stand The Commander wanted to take Clarke, a woman not much older than the two, approached, standing in front of them. She was a bit taller than Clarke, her slim body covered by a long fur cloak. Her braided ginger hair felled over one shoulder as red freckles adorned her pale checks and nose. She had one of the most beautiful and simetrical faces Clarke had ever seen.

 

''Heda.''  

 

The woman nodded courtly at the Commander. Once her stare was back up, her eyes met Lexa's green and a slight smirk appeared on her lips, though she was quick to hide it. She didn't bother to glance at Clarke, as if the blonde wasn't even there.  

 

''Ygritte.''  

 

The Commander replied with one firm nod, scanning the woman's body with pursed lips. Clearly uncomfortable with the woman's presence, Lexa then stared directly at her brown eyes as if asking her a silent plea, not being able to keep her stoic expression this time. The sky girl beside her immediately noticed The Commander's unsteadiness, but remained silent.

As the woman didn't show Clarke any kind of acknowledgment, Lexa decided to introduce the two, even though she preferred to be speared in the chest—twice—over doing it.  

 

''This is Klark Kom Skaikru, legendary Wanheda.''  

 

The woman clearly made an effort to take her eyes out of Lexa and stared at the blonde from head to toe, with a not-so-pleased face.  

 

''Ai know chon em ste.'' 

 _I know who she is_  

 

She murmured under her breath, but under Lexa's hard stare,  she finally gave Clarke a small nod of recognition.  

 

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Wanheda." 

 

Lexa exhaled with relief. Though by the woman's tone, it was clear that she didn't mean any of it.

 

"Klark, this is Ygritte Kom Delfikru"  

 

Clarke gave the woman a quick nod but didn't add anything.

 

An awkward silence took place.

 

Clarke was about to ask more about the other girl to try and iniciante a conversation, when Lexa spoke first.   

 

''Klark en ai don kom go nau. Leidon, Ygritte.'' 

 _Clarke and I have to go now. Fairwell, Ygritte_  

   

''It is always a _pleasure_ to see you, Heda." The woman answered with a sly smile on her lips.

Clarke definitely didn't like the way that woman was staring at Lexa. She glanced between the two trying to understand what the hell was going on.

 _Did she just flirted with her?!_ _Why is Lexa acting so weird?_

The sky girl felt a wave of anger growing inside her and a feral protective instinct taking over. She instantly snaked an arm around Lexa's waist and rested a hand at the small of her back. Lexa, feeling Clarke's anxiety, kissed the sky girl's shoulder lightly and noticed Ygritte staring directly at Clarke's arm, clearly annoyed by it.

The Commander acknowledged the woman one last time with a small nod and didn't wait for her to leave, walking around her with firm steps, Clarke by her side.

 

Hopefully Clarke wouldn't ask.

 

What was she thinking — _of_ _course_ Clarke would ask.  

 

''Okay. _What_ just happened?!''  

 

''I do not know what you are talking about, Klark.'' Lexa answered calmly, as if she actually didn't know—She did.

 

''Who's that woman?''  

 

Silence.  

 

When the answer never came, Clarke looked at The Commander with furrowed brows and a concerned look.

 

"Lexa?"  

 

"Sha. I heard you." Lexa said, avoiding Clarke's gaze, looking over to the stands ahead of them, trying to find something—anything—interesting to change the subject.  

 

"Okay..." Clarke thought about letting go, asking some other time, Lexa did seem distant and strangely distracted. Her stubbornness prevailed though and she insisted.  

 

"...and?"  

 

Lexa immediately stopped, quickly glanced around them and then focused on Clarke. Her pursed lips, along with her fast breathing and working jaw gave away the engines of her head working at full speed thinking of a way to get out of this situation.

Clarke decided this was it. If Lexa wasn't comfortable having this conversation right now, then it could wait. The brunette was hiding something, she knew, but she also knew better than to pressure the Commander into something she didn't want to do. As Clarke was about to tell her to forget about it, Lexa finally spoke.  

 

"She is a...'' The brunette looked around one more time to make sure no one was at hearing distance. Clarke followed Lexa's gaze, getting the message across and shifting her body closer so Lexa could whisper to her.  

 

"She's an escort." She whispered quietly.  

 

"Oh." Clarke's brows shot up and the blonde lightly nodded in understanding. 

 

And then it hit her. 

 

She looked at Lexa with piercing eyes.  

 

" _Who's_ escort?"  

 

Lexa visibly swallowed.  

 

The blonde gaped in shock.  

 

"Lexa. Tell me you didn't just introduce me to your  _whore_." She was mad furious.  

 

"Ygritte is not my whore, Klark...

..not anymore."

_Okay, that was some poor choice of words_

"...regardless, that is a very disrespectful name. You should never use it around her, it is offensive." 

That was probably the last thing Clarke needed to hear right now. 

 

"Oh, _please_ forgive me, Heda." 

 

There it was—Clarke's sarcasm at its finest.   

 

Lexa rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Noticing Clarke's pout, she tried to reassure the blonde. 

 

"It was pleasure of the body, Klark. Nothing more." 

 

Clarke shrugged and looked away. She was trying her best to look as if she didn't care. Inside though, she was burning. Thinking about other women touching Lexa like that was torture to her. She didn't even bother to answer when Lexa called her name.

 

"You are being childish."

 

_Jok, Klark looks so beautiful when she pouts_

 

" _Childish_?! I have _every_ reason to b-" 

 

Before she could finish, Clarke was being dragged into an alley and pushed against the nearest wall. Lexa kissed her fiercely, her tongue immediately asking for entrance, which Clarke allowed it with no delay. Clarke's mind went blank for a few seconds due to the intensity of it all, but as soon as she remembered how mad she was, she pushed Lexa back and twisted their positions. Now Lexa had her back to the wall. 

 

"I'm so fucking mad at you, Lexa!"

 

Lexa tried to hold back a smile, but couldn't. 

 

"This isn't funny!" Clarke shoved the brunette's shoulder lightly, Lexa barely moved. "Why are you smiling?"

 

Lexa bit her lip to hide her smirk and Clarke's eyes immediately followed. The blonde kept staring for seconds before she got back to it. 

 

"Stop doing that, I can't concentrate." 

 

_You're mad at her, focus_

 

Lexa licked her lips.

 

_Oh fuck_

 

Clarke surged forward and kissed Lexa so hard their teeths knocked. Lexa gasped  and moved both of her hands to Clarke's hips, but the blonde immediately shoved them away. Clarke bit Lexa's lower lip until she tasted blood, then sucked on it to soothe it. She kept kissing the brunette hard, and Lexa did nothing but to kiss her back, letting Clarke do whatever she wanted to her. 

The Commander let Clarke be in charge until she couldn't hold back anymore, easily switching their positions and pinning Clarke against the brick wall with her own body. Lexa kissed her for minutes, leaving the blonde breathless as she moved to her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point, her intention pretty clear—to leave a visible mark, or maybe a few.

 

"Yu laik mine."

_You are mine_

 

The Commander whispered while peppering the blonde's neck with kisses and bites. As things started to escalate and hands were already placed where they shouldn't be, Lexa slowly stopped, bringing their foreheads together. Opening her eyes, she met Clarke's blue staring back at her, their heavy breaths meeting halfway.

 

"As ai laik yun."

_As I am yours_

"I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable, Klark."

                                 

Clarke looked down and failed to hide a smiled. She nodded as she couldn't say anything, still overwhelmed by Lexa's words and a little flushed from all the kissing and grabbing. Lexa placed her hands on the wall behind Clarke, on each side of Clarke's head and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Clarke's still wet lips. She had an easy smile on her face, and for a brief moment it seemed like they were just a couple of carefree teenagers having fun with no weight on their shoulders.

Lexa lifted her right hand and pulled a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke's ear.

 

" _See_? Nothing to worry about. No need for you to be... what is it the word that your people use?"

 

"Jealous?!" Clarke chuckled affronted "I'm not jealous at all."

 

"I did not say that..." Lexa smiled ".. _you_ did."

  

Clarke exhaled sharply and conceded. 

 

"Okay, maybe I _am_ a little jealous. I didn't like the way that woman was looking at you." 

 

"There is no need for that, ai hodnes. Back then when I met her, I did not know you. If I did, none of it would ever happen." 

 

"Yeah, I know." Clarke noticed she wasn't as pissed anymore, and the two got back to the main street they were before, making sure no one saw them sneaking out. "You can't keep doing this, _y'know_? Seducing me with those soft lips and heart eyes. It's not fair."

 

"I have never done such thing."

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed at Lexa's stoic expression, knowing that this was Lexa's way of being humorous: deadpan sarcasm.

 

They kept walking in silence. Minutes later, Clarke spoke again.

 

"I'm surprised honestly, that you engaged in this kind of... thing."  

 

"What _thing_ , Klark?" Lexa asked calmly.

 

"...Ygritte." Clarke hesitated a bit for bringing up that subject again.

 

"Ygritte was not there against her will, Klark. We were both adults. Even Heda has needs." Lexa turned to the blonde with a _you know quite well about that_ face, then resumed facing forward, she could already see the stand they were heading to.

 

"...Besides, it is an honor for her, really. To share a bed with her Heda." Lexa promptly lifted her chin in pride without even realizing.

Clarke barked out a laugh.  

 

"Oh my _god_. You're so full of yourself, Lexa."

 

Lexa looked at her slightly offended, but kept walking.  

 

"Ask anyone, and you will hear the stories. The prowess of the Commander. It is known."  

 

Clarke laughed again—Lexa looked so genuinely proud.

She neared their distance and whispered in her ear.  

 

"I don't need to ask. I _know_."  

 

Lexa smiled and kissed the side of Clarke's head. Her hair had an intense perfume of flowers Lexa never got tired of. 

 

''I'm still mad, though. What were you _thinking_ , Lexa? Introducing us like that. _Jeez_." She thought for a second.  

 

"No sex for a week."  

 

Lexa sighed in frustration.  

 

"Well.. in this case, I am glad Ygritte is in town."  

 

Clarke looked at her in desbelief, hitting her hard in the arm after seeing a slight smirk on the corner of Lexa's lips.  

 

"You're an _ass_  Lexa!"  

 

The Commander laughed lightly, though inside, she was praying that her joke—along with some fine piece of jewelry— would be enough to change the Sky girl's stubborn mind by the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think on the comments below (:


End file.
